pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
09:43 white chrysanthemums are associated with death 09:43 so 09:43 possibly a sun producing plant 09:43 that produces sun when a zombie is killed in a 3x3 area aroudn it 09:43 probably more sun than a normal sunflower though 09:43 maybe 50 or 75 in pvz1 and 100 in pvz2 09:43 slow or maybe very slow recharge 09:44 not sure about sun cost 09:45 I was thinking of a plant that fires a lightning-bolt type thing. On impact this lightning bolt does 1 damage and splits into two, each will attempt to hit a target behind the first target hit. This time both lightning-bolts will do 1 more damage than the lightning-bolt they split from. On impact each of the two lightning-bolts will split again and do +1 damage. This continues until it reaches the end of the screen. 09:46 I.E. As it travels there becomes more lightning with more damage per bolt. 10:05 Hi 10:07 Nice idea. @Hypno 10:07 Hi. 10:10 HAI DER. 10:10 Yo. 10:11 Don't mind me rejoining. 10:11 It was because of insane lag while typing. 10:34 What would you think of a Fez-Shooter with red peas? 10:34 Every time a pea would hit a zombie, a beam would strike diagonally. 10:07 Nice idea. @Hypno 10:07 Hi. 10:10 HAI DER. 10:10 Yo. 10:11 Don't mind me rejoining. 10:11 It was because of insane lag while typing. 10:33 hey 10:33 Hi there. 10:34 What would you think of a Fez-Shooter with red peas? 10:34 Every time a pea would hit a zombie, a beam would strike diagonally. 11:01 Rep PM 12:39 O HI DER 01:10 o hi der 01:26 hai 01:28 fez-shooter 01:41 Hey is anyone alive or is chat dead? 02:04 Anyone? 02:04 Seriously is chat dead? 02:14 idk 02:17 Orbacal you there? 02:21 Hello Orbacal ? 03:08 hi 03:26 hallo 01:26 hai 01:28 fez-shooter 01:41 Hey is anyone alive or is chat dead? 02:04 Anyone? 02:04 Seriously is chat dead? 02:14 idk 02:17 Orbacal you there? 02:21 Hello Orbacal ? 03:08 hi 03:26 hallo 01:26 hai 01:28 fez-shooter 01:41 Hey is anyone alive or is chat dead? 02:04 Anyone? 02:04 Seriously is chat dead? 02:14 idk 02:17 Orbacal you there? 02:21 Hello Orbacal ? 03:08 hi 03:26 hallo 01:26 hai 01:28 fez-shooter 01:41 Hey is anyone alive or is chat dead? 02:04 Anyone? 02:04 Seriously is chat dead? 02:14 idk 02:17 Orbacal you there? 02:21 Hello Orbacal ? 03:08 hi 03:26 hallo 04:51 cob 04:51 do you know about 2 new helms and some other secret stuff in latest pvzb? 04:51 !mods 04:52 Yo. 04:52 hai 04:52 Sup. 04:52 long time no talk 04:52 True. 04:53 Is Hypno Ltd. dead? 04:53 Given my inactivity. Kinda. 05:14 * !mods 05:14 Moods. 05:14 k 05:16 you know that "new fakemon" wiki narren3000 and getinipvz are running 05:16 well 05:16 there's so many things wrong with it i'm literally going to explode 05:16 and little sparkles and fireballs of pure ocd will fly everywhere 05:17 1. the wiki shouldn't even exist 05:17 there is already an active, popular fakemon wiki 05:17 there is absolutely no need for anothe rone 05:17 *another one 05:17 2. nonsensical rules 05:17 for example 05:17 japanese names only 05:17 i thought wth 05:17 hai 05:17 huy 05:17 so i asked why this rule was in place on a forum thread 05:17 and he said it's a secret 05:17 why 05:17 guys 05:17 hao do i make a poll 05:17 with a question 05:18 and choosable answers 05:18 3. layout 05:18 no use of templates or tables whatsoever 05:18 no pictures 05:18 hardly any details on the pages 05:18 ehmm 05:18 for example magmind 05:18 my question pls 05:18 05:18 question 05:18 answer 1 05:18 answer 2 05:18 etc 05:18 05:18 there is no clue in the name as to what it would look like and there's no description of it's appearance on the page at all 05:19 also the colours of the wiki clash 05:19 neon green + cream + dark burgundy 05:19 pls stop 05:20 k 05:21 btw 05:21 F-777 has a new megamix 05:21 if i haven't told you my terrifying verruca story already 05:21 i have a verruca on the bottom of my foot 05:21 i bought this treatment thing 05:21 it's supposed to freeze it and it'll fall off in 2 months 05:21 i have to do it every 2 weeks 05:21 apparently it involves leaving a blister 05:21 like 05:21 a big blister 05:21 i'm not dealing with that 05:21 i'll have to walk 05:21 on a gigantic ball of pus 05:22 for 2 months 05:22 sour apples 05:22 unless i get to have a crocket or something 05:22 i think that's what they're called 05:22 sour apple helps fight verrucas 05:22 srsly 05:23 crutches 05:23 does it involve any freezing of the verruca 05:23 or 05:23 turning it into a gigantic blister 05:23 and then having to pop it 05:23 nu 05:23 basically 05:23 as i remember 05:23 you just take an apple 05:23 then 05:23 slice it in half 05:24 do i squeeze it over the verruca 05:24 rub it 05:24 oh 05:24 and you eat other half 05:24 how long will it take to work 05:25 i usually don't believe in such methods but my brother did it 05:25 so 05:26 so how long did it take for him 05:26 hmm 05:26 and when did he first get it 05:27 basically my grandma's friend said that he should slice sour apple in half, eat one half, rub verruca with other half and dig that other half in dirt/earth 05:27 so 05:27 eat one half cuz funky sour apple fun fun 05:27 rub other half cuz magnesium 05:27 then dig it in the ground after so the virus doesnt spread 05:27 by the time apple gots rotten in dirt, verruca rekt 05:28 got* 05:28 k 05:28 so 05:28 it rly helped tho 05:28 i guess if it works i'll just throw the treatment box at the parents 05:28 and be all like get rekt son 05:28 (s) 05:28 lolz 05:28 k afk 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Z7n0-GEQ0 05:29 k 05:30 back 05:30 actually not yet 05:30 visit my userpage to see the poll down in the page 05:30 choose wisely tho 05:31 User:SuperiorSnowPea221 05:32 orb 05:32 how long did it take for the verruca to go away 05:32 and when did the verruca first appear 05:33 hi der SSP 05:33 i voted @infreriorflamepea 05:33 lol 05:33 hi der uglly 05:34 SuperiorSnowPea221 PING 05:34 hi 05:34 SuperiorSnowPea221 05:34 you woke me up 05:34 oops 05:34 stop 05:34 doing my hum work 05:35 w8 05:35 guys 05:35 i have a joke 05:35 a terrible one 05:35 i made a poll at my userpage 05:35 look at it 05:35 don't listen 05:35 User:SuperiorSnowPea221 05:35 lel 05:35 waht 05:35 you'll be watching me apparently 05:35 did you see it 05:35 of course. 05:35 my poll WC 05:35 don't listen 05:36 don't listen to what 05:36 to nothing 05:36 Brotato Mine 05:36 Doing something else 05:36 05:36 Hypno1337 05:36 Doing something else 05:36 05:36 MasterNinja321 05:36 05:36 Orbacal 05:36 Doing something else 05:36 05:36 Uglyfish63 05:36 05:36 Wikia-Critic 05:36 dude 05:36 wut 05:36 I have no audio on my computer 05:36 I can't hear nothing. 05:37 I think you forgot to add me on your friends list. 05:37 it's a joke 05:37 MY GOODNESS JUST GOT PIKACHU LVL 45 05:37 lol 05:37 WC 05:37 you never asked me to 05:37 AHH ITS A POKE-GECKO. 05:37 It was a joke, but okay. 05:38 Wait is that a pigeon? 05:38 Can you add me to your friends list? 05:38 if you have a good reason 05:38 We're not that close right now, but remember the past. 05:38 A!!!! 05:38 A WILD PIG POKEMON 05:38 PIGEON* 05:38 lol 05:38 Miltank or something 05:39 wait what past arr you talking abou- AHH PIKACHU LVL 45 05:39 Let me see. 05:39 LVLUP 05:39 46 05:39 WOOHOO 05:39 I need to check the past. 05:39 wut past wc 05:39 I voted for you to be a Chat Mod. 05:39 Oh yah 05:39 ok 05:39 wait a sec 05:40 k 05:40 back 05:40 back 05:41 k 05:41 i'm a toilet now 05:41 yes 05:41 in german 05:41 WC 05:41 wc can also be a restroom/toilet 05:41 Water Closet 05:41 in german 05:42 ikr 05:42 ~Carp 05:42 BTW Carp retired from Wikia 05:42 should i add "Dipper pineapple" instead? 05:42 Sure. 05:42 k 05:42 brb 05:44 did it 05:44 btw pikachu levl 47 05:44 YAYA 05:44 PAPAYAY 05:46 wait 05:46 gonna test something out 05:47 gonna kick you 05:48 new blog 05:48 vote now: 05:48 User blog:Wikia-Critic/W-C for Chat Moderator 05:44 PAPAYAY 05:46 wait 05:46 gonna test something out 05:47 gonna kick you 05:48 new blog 05:48 vote now: 05:48 User blog:Wikia-Critic/W-C for Chat Moderator 05:57 lol 05:57 the chat is dead 05:57 Brotato Mine PING 06:04 Back 06:04 just bought pikachu to levl 50 06:04 k 05:48 new blog 05:48 vote now: 05:48 User blog:Wikia-Critic/W-C for Chat Moderator 05:57 lol 05:57 the chat is dead 05:57 Brotato Mine PING 06:04 Back 06:04 just bought pikachu to levl 50 06:04 k 06:15 kk 06:15 kkkk 06:18 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 06:27 hi 06:27 Holla 06:28 hi 06:28 holla 06:28 PIKACHU LVL 62 BOOSH 06:28 You have a LVL 62 Pikachu 06:28 while here I am desperately searching for one 06:28 seems like it. 06:31 hai 06:32 hai orb 06:33 hm 06:34 So much people 06:34 that don't chat 06:34 such an achievement. 06:35 Lel. 06:35 It's always like this. 06:35 I find it more pleasant, though. 06:35 Unlike when it was so crowded that I barely knew what was the actual topic 06:36 True. 06:36 Guess you're correct. 06:38 . 06:38 Just heard this awesome song 06:39 I realized I still have a video I never watched. 06:39 Welp, I'll be going now and be lonely. 06:39 me 2 06:35 I find it more pleasant, though. 06:35 Unlike when it was so crowded that I barely knew what was the actual topic 06:36 True. 06:36 Guess you're correct. 06:38 . 06:38 Just heard this awesome song 06:39 I realized I still have a video I never watched. 06:39 Welp, I'll be going now and be lonely. 06:39 me 2 07:08 lol 07:17 omg 07:18 just read about twitter.txt accounts 07:18 i need to make a 4chan.txt 07:18 poopies i checked it already exist 07:18 *exists 07:34 look at this 07:34 User blog:SuperiorSnowPea221/My account.... 07:34 sorry 07:35 i have no choice 07:35 i have to.... 07:35 because i am ha- just look at my damn blog 07:46 :o 07:53 k 2015 06 28